In a principal aspect, the present invention relates to an air muffler construction and more particularly to a selectively positionable muffler incorporated as a part of a pneumatic tool. To promote consumer acceptance of pneumatically operated tools and, in some instances, to comply with governmental noise regulations, it has been necessary to include air muffler devices as a part of the tools. Generally, such air muffler devices are "add on" items which may be attached to an exhaust port of an air tool. As "add on" items, such mufflers may protrude from the air tool where they are easy targets for damage or interference. Thus, it becomes desirable to include a muffler construction integral with an air tool.
However, with muffler constructions, a considerable loss in power by the air tool may be noted. That is, power is reduced in proportion to the muffling action of the tool. In some instances, such a loss of power may be acceptable. However, it may be necessary to avoid the loss of such power in a tool in order to have it effectively perform an operation.
Thus, a muffler construction which is integral with a tool is desirable. Additionally, a muffler which can be adjusted for various noise levels and power outputs as required by the circumstances and operation to be performed is also a desirable objective.